Sootstar's life
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: This a prequel to ShadeClan- A Clan Against the Code, but you can read them in any order! Sootkit knew he was different from the other kits, his mother was a rogue, or so he was told, and his life as an apprentice isn't much better either, He has to prove himself countless times that he's worthy to be a warrior, or die trying. (This is pretty much just about his life)
1. Prologue

Sootfur, a dark gray tom looked down at the light gray flecked furred body laying below him, blood gushing out of several wounds, the main one being a deep gash on the she-cat's neck.

"Sootfur, I know there isn't much hope for me to live, so I want to tell you the truth, right here, right now. Sootfur you are my son. You were a secret, and I'm sorry for that… But If I didn't choose to give you up when you were born I couldn't have been made deputy… So I wanted to tell you, here as I take my final breath, I am your mother, and I know you'll make a great leader… I'm sorry."

The dark gray tom stay quiet for a moment, letting his leader, his mother's voice sink in. "I am your mother…" Why did she say that? Could it be true that his beloved leader was his mother?

"Rainstar, please don't die, and what do you mean? My mother was a rogue, I had to prove myself to become deputy, you can't be saying the truth!" Sootfur watched the pain flood his leader's eyes.

"Sootfur, you are my son… Your mother was never a rogue, it was me, and I know you'll lead ShadeClan with all the courage you got from me."

Rainstar's eyed closed, and Sootfur laid his head on her fur, the rogue that killed his leader, his mother, wouldn't live much longer once he caught him.

* * *

**So this is the story of Sootstar's life from my other book, ShadeClan- A Clan Against the Code, so if you like this you may be interested, anyway next chapter will be longer and the start of the story will take place the day of his apprentice ceremony, :)**

-Feather


	2. Chapter 1- A Day in the Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does, however I do own the cats, the plot and the clans.**

* * *

Sootkit, a dark gray tom tackled Berrykit, a cream-furred tom, giggling as he held Berrykit to the ground, a look of triumph in his bright amber eyes.

"Take that Berrykit, whose leader now?" Berrykit looked straight in Sootkit's eyes, challenging him with a single glare.

"Me, Berrystar, leader of ShadeClan!" Berrykit took Sootkit's moment of confusion and rolled over on top of him, making him the one pinning Sootkit down.

"Berrykit, Sootkit, could you to little rascals please stop and come get a good grooming? Do you not remember what today is? You're supposed to become apprentices and I will not allow any son, or foster son of mine look like a fur ball at their apprentice ceremony!" Snowflower, Berrykit's mother and Sootkit's foster mother called from the entrance to the nursery. Everyone in the clan knew Sootkit wasn't Snowflower's kit, in fact Sootkit's mother had been a rogue, and no one knew any more than that.

Snowflower's voice made the two kits instantly stop fighting, and they headed towards the nursery, both with a look of disgust on their faces, they hated being groomed, it was in fact their least favorite thing to do.

_When I become leader, I'm banning being groomed by others, especially mothers._

Rainstar's voice rang from the clearing, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath flat rock for a clan meeting!" Snowflower quickly finished licking the both of the kits and ushered them out the nursery entrance.

"Berrykit and Sootkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Berrypaw and Sootpaw.

"Reedclaw, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent fighter and a very loyal cat. You will be the mentor of Berrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Reedclaw bends down to gently touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Sootpaw, because your mother was a rogue, I will be your mentor, to make sure you learn the warrior code."

Sootpaw stretched out, to make himself taller to touch noses with his mentor.

"Berrypaw! Sootpaw! Berrypaw! Sootpaw!" The clan called out, acknowledging the new apprentices.

_One day I'll be leader, and that will be me sitting on Highrock._

Sootpaw curled into his nest, Berrypaw sleeping the nest beside him, his cream-colored tail over his light pink nose. Sootpaw quickly fell asleep, eager to start training the next day.

_"Sootpaw?" Sootpaw opened his eyes, finding himself in an open meadow, full of light colored flowers._

_"W-who are you?" Sootpaw asked starring at the light silver-furred cat in front of him._

_"My name is Minnowstar dear one, and there is something very important that you must know._

_"Ashes will forever stain the forest ground, _

_Unless the cat can find their self,_

_Talons from an Eagle's grasp,_

_And Water from a river's past,_

_None can help the ashes calm,_

_Only the ashes themselves can calm themselves."_

_Minnowstar gives Sootpaw a concerned look, then faded the words repeated themselves._

Sootpaw opened his eyes, blinking twice to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

_Whatever that was, I think it might have to do with Flamekit, Eaglepaw, and Riverkit… It has to be them…_

"Sootpaw! Are you ready to explore the forest?" Sootpaw gave a smile to his mentor's question, of course he was ready, he's waited since the time he opened his eyes to see the forest!

"Yes! Can we leave, like now?" Rainstar gave a smile, and a short laugh to her apprentice's response.

"Eager, aren't we? Yes, we can go." Sootpaw rushed to the camp entrance, then waited for his mentor, realizing he was getting ahead of himself.

"So where are we going first, Rainstar?" Sootpaw asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"To the border with ShineClan, they've been crossing the border lately, we need to be careful." With that Rainstar lead Sootpaw to the east, running quite fast, seeing if Sootpaw could keep up. "That over there," Rainstar flicked her tail to the left, "Is the big Oak, the biggest tree in our territory, one day I'll teach you how to climb, but today is just territory." Sootpaw nodded looking at the huge oak, wondering if any cat had ever make it to the top.

_If not, I'll be the first to reach the top, that should be great for a rogue-born cat to do in Clan territory._

"Welcome to the ShineClan border, Sootpaw. You'll meet them in the daylight gathering in a few moons, and the gathering in a few sunrises." Sootpaw nodded, every cat young and old knew the story of the Daylight Gatherings.

It all started back when the three clans left the forest they once lived and settled here, The clans, ShineClan, ShadeClan, and TreeClan, all decided that every 8 moons they would hold a daylight gathering, where apprentices can compete against each other in Hunting, Fishing, Fighting, Stalking, Climbing and if there were any Medicine Cat apprentices, Healing. When Sootpaw was 3 moons old, the daylight gathering took place meaning he had 5 moons to learn all he could before the next daylight gathering.

"Well, well… Look who's here, Rainstar of ShadeClan, and the rogue born kitten." A black tom sneered at the cats. "Just make sure you don't let him cross the border, or else the born rogue won't live to much longer." Before Rainstar had a chance to say something back to the ShineClan warrior, he ran off, heading back to his camp.

"That was Blackpelt, he seems to have forgotten how ShadeClan cats saved him when he was taken by twoloegs, don't pay too much attention to him Sootpaw." Sootpaw nodded at his mentor then followed her as they headed the opposite way to the TreeClan border.

"Hey Sootpaw! Want to share a mouse with me?" Berrypaw's voice rang through the clearing, and Sootpaw dashed over to him.

"Did you enjoy being out, Berrypaw?" Sootpaw asked his brother as he took a bite of the mouse Berrypaw laid in front of him.

"Yes! Tomorrow I get to learn how to hunt, do you?" Berrypaw smiled, taking a bite of the mouse, then pushing it back to his brother.

"I think Rainstar wanted basic battle moves first, then hunting." Sootpaw took another bite then looked up to see Riverkit and Flamekit playing.

_Stop thinking about what that dumb silver cat said and focus on training._

Sootpaw took a moment thinking about telling Berrypaw about the silver cat, but shook it off, he didn't need to know.

_I'll just keep an eye on Riverkit, and Flamekit, and Eaglepaw… Maybe the silver cat was wrong._

"You seem tired you two, go curl up and sleep, tomorrow you have a long day." Reedclaw, Berrypaw's mentor told them, and the two brothers raced each other to the apprentice den.

* * *

**Alright let's get one thing straight, Sootpaw's adoptive mother is Snowflower. Sootpaw's adoptive brother is Berrypaw. Sootpaw's mother and father were rogues. However as he will find out one day that is mother is Rainstar. (as you saw earlier) **

**-****_Feather_**


End file.
